Fire and Water
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Semi Sequel to Full Circle: Short Stories that take place between "Full Circle" and "Nemesis" involving the loose ends of "Full Circle" that "Nemesis" wont pick up on. First: Peace Offering. McGee returns something that belongs to Tony
1. Peace Offering

**A/N: This is the semi sequel compilation of short fics that take place between Full Circle and Nemesis. There won't be any order to them, but you will know where they fall because of the date. There will be a minimum of seven(as I already have the ideas written and waiting to be expanded) but other than that I don't know how many there will be. **

**These fics are only for the ideas that will not be revisited in Nemesis! I am welcome to ideas of what you might want to see, but please keep this in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or House M.D.**

Peace Offering

**April 24 2005; Naval Yard; D.C.**

"What do you want McGeek?" Tony asked the younger agent, annoyed at being interrupted. He gave the Probie a withering glare and waited to be annoyed to death. Thankfully the other members of their team were away so he could be as nasty as he wanted to the one who'd exposed his secret to Kate and Ziva.

Of all of them, he hadn't wanted Kate and Ziva to know. Kate because of the teasing relationship they had and feared she would end up sing it against him, even if accidently, and Ziva because he didn't trust her. He was fine with McGee knowing since McGee was sensible and wouldn't use it against him but he hated him for looking it up. He wanted to tell people, because it meant he was ready for them to know.

"I uh….um." McGee stuttered.

"Spit it out Probie," Tony snapped. "Or are you too scared of me now that you know what my family's capable of?"

McGee steeled himself, giving Tony a small glare and dropped a black notebook on his desk. "I figured you'd want to deal with this, instead of having it logged as evidence where anyone could read it."

He went back to his desk without another word. Puzzled Tony Picked the book up and flipped through it. Everything in him went cold as he recognized his childish script, saw the words he'd painfully written down. It was his journal, his place to ask questions he was too afraid to ask anyone else. Some of his entries were like letters to God, whom he'd never believed in, some were just simple daily ramblings. He hadn't written every day, not every week and never at a regular time. He'd always dated the entries though, and as he'd gotten older the entries had changed.

Gone were the questions about why his father hurt him, he wrote about all his failed plans to end his life, or get out the house. He ranted about David's one track mind when it came to getting laid, and James's arrogant "I'm better than everyone" attitude.

His last entry was about his final decision to leave the house; the plan he'd actually went through with; the plan he hadn't been able to keep to once he was finally away from his family because he'd hadn't any idea what the streets would be like.

Closing the book Tony stared at it for a moment, filled with revulsion then curiosity.

"McGee where'd you get this?"

McGee looked up at him surprised, "Uh, Atkinson's place. It was on the kitchen table so I'm assuming it had been in David's possession."

"It should be evidence Probie," Tony pointed out. It wasn't suppose to be a reprimand, Tony was glad the journal was evidence but he was curious why McGee had omitted it.

"Tony," McGee said with a sigh. He closed his eyes, "I read the first paragraph on one of the pages, there's no way you'd want that in evidence. I sure wouldn't want people to have access to it if I were in your position."

Tony couldn't help but admit there was a warm feeling growing in him, calming him. The knowledge that McGee had looked out for him like that, even though it was against protocols proved the younger agent's loyalty to the team. That and knowing that McGee had been forced to research his biological name eliminated the sting of betrayal he'd felt, and the anger.

He nodded, "Thanks McGee."

He'd have to somehow pay him back, and he guessed that this would be the only time in his life where he wouldn't mind doing so.


	2. Predictable

Chapter Two: Predictable

**April 25, 2005; Naval Yard; D.C.**

"I thought I warned you about keeping your team on the case Jethro," Director Sheppard said by way of greeting as he joined her on the balcony overlooking the bullpens.

"You did," he agreed.

"Then what happened?" she demanded. "Your entire team is at odds with one another."

Gibbs glanced down at his team. Kate and Ziva were working separately at their desks and Tony and McGee were companionably working together on their new case. He didn't know what had suddenly healed the rift between the two but he was glad it happened.

"Kate and Ziva got it in their heads to search for more on Antonio Wilson." he answered.

"So they found out and now Agent DiNozzo is pissed off at them?" Sheppard assumed. She shook her head, "I thought NCIS had buried the information too deep for their limited skills."

"Threatened McGee into helping them."

One of her eyebrows rose, "And you didn't catch them? You're slipping Jethro, or was there something else using up your concentration? Agent DiNozzo perhaps?"

Instinct would have had any man glaring at her, or denying it indignantly, but he wasn't just any man and he looked at her impassively. He was surprised Jen actually believed she could get something out of him like that. She may be the better politician of the two but he was older, harder and use to dealing with people like her.

"How are you dealing with them?" she asked after several moments of staring, turning away from him.

"Agents Todd and David are being removed from field duty for one month."

"Do they know?" Jen interrupted.

Gibbs nodded, "Found out this morning."

Jen shook her head, "I'll let Agent Granger know his team is to lend you man power when you need it."

Gibbs nodded. Granger's team was good, not like his but they were newer when it came to working together. It was acceptable.

"What are you doing to Agent McGee?"

"Not much, but he'll be frustrated by the end." Gibbs didn't need to tell her the young agent was stuck with all the Probie jobs again. It didn't hinder the operation of any investigation, so it didn't involve her.

Jen sighed, "Your team Jethro, but don't let this happen again."

She turned away but Gibbs's voice made her pause, "You didn't ask about DiNozzo."

Jen smiled, "You're basing your punishments on their personalities Jethro, I already have a pretty good idea about what you've chosen for Agent DiNozzo."

"Then why'd you ask about the other?" he wondered.

"It's nice to know I can still predict you."

**. . . . . . . . . **

**Thank's to everyone who reviewed, hope you liked this one.**


	3. Surprise!

Chapter Three: Surprise!

**July 20, 2005; Naval Yard; D.C.**

Tim needed to find his boss, really, really needed to because it was _very_ important. If he didn't find Gibbs he was sure he was going to go crazy. He'd tried calling, and got no answer which was strange because Gibbs always answered his phone unless he was avoiding an ex-wife. He'd gone to Autopsy, Abby's lab, checked all the elevators and even poked his head into MTAC yet that had yielded him nothing.

He returned to his desk to think over what to do and where to go next, analyzing it methodically like he assumed Ziva would do. He tapped his fingers as he thought, constantly changed positions, checked his watch and tried to phone Gibbs a few more times.

"Something wrong McGee?" Kate asked, curious and annoyed.

"Can't find Gibbs," Tim answered. "And he's not answering his phone."

Kate shrugged, "He'll show up."

Tim rolled his eyes and pulled up the cell phone GPS trace and started working on it. He was able to triangulate Gibbs to the Naval Yard and the building they were all in. Frowning he wondered which rooms he hadn't checked.

He got up suddenly and took off, down to the interrogation rooms. He couldn't fathom why Gibbs would be down there, but it was the only place he hadn't checked. He went to the usual room they used and opened the door.

"Boss I - " he froze, eyes going wide at the incomprehensible sight he'd just walked in on. His brain had frozen, like a computer that had too much to do, trying to do it all at once and just stopped because it could no longer go on. His eyes remained wide, mouth open and gaping like a fish and his limbs no longer worked.

Gibbs and Tony were…….together. He'd walked in on the two of them necking heatedly and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know where Tony's other hand was. Holy shit, Gibbs and Tony were together.

How the hell had that happened? Not only were they breaking Rule 12 but they were doing it with each other. He never expected Gibbs to break it, he made the damn rule and he expected that if Tony ever broke it, it would have been with Kate. The two of them had been dancing around one another for a long time. This had never crossed his mind.

Then his brain rebooted and he fully comprehended what he'd walked in on.

"AH! Oh god I'm so sorry!" he said quickly backing out of the room and closing the door. He backed away from the door and stood with his back up against the opposite wall of the hallway.

He was doomed, so doomed. He'd walked in on his Boss in a relationship that would not be accepted by the general public. He had the sudden power to screw over their careers, which he would never do but the power was still there. He really did not want such a thing on his shoulders.

The door opened revealing Gibbs who was studying him with narrowed eyes. Tim couldn't get his mouth to work, to say anything that would assure him he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Come here McGee," he said calmly.

He moved aside so Tim could enter the interrogation room. Taking a deep breath Tim walked in and cringed with the door slammed shut.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Tony smiled when the elevator door opened to finally reveal Gibbs. He'd been riding the elevator for the past five minutes having assumed he'd be back by that time from his run for a good cup of coffee. He'd gotten some curious looks, but he knew that his waiting would be greatly rewarded.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he walked into the otherwise empty elevator. Tony, once the elevator had started moving, flipped the emergency switch and kissed his lover desperately.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked pulling away.

Tony just looked at him, "What does it look like?"

"We agreed not to bring this to work DiNozzo."

"I know," Tony said with a bit of a whine. "And I'm not suggesting we get down and dirty here but I'm feeling a bit……..I just need you to get my mind off it."

"Deprived Tony?"

Tony looked down, "I'm sorry."

Before he'd gotten together with Gibbs, his womanly conquests had been over exaggerated. He was actually quite picky about who he slept with. Getting a pretty woman into bed was one thing, he could easily do that with words and his smile, but having someone he genuinely liked was different. He preferred sleeping with people he liked, people who could at least follow him when he talked movies even if they didn't completely like it. He wanted someone who actually liked him too. That didn't mean that he didn't go out just to find a pretty face, but it didn't happen as much as he made it seem. He had the equal liking with Gibbs and the active sex like he had now was not easy to go back on.

Gibbs flipped the switch back on and Tony immediately distanced himself. He couldn't believe he suggested even getting _a little_ stimulation from his lover at work. It was so stupid that Gibbs should have smacked his head.

The door opened, but not on the third floor. It was the floor with the interrogation rooms.

"Er, Boss?" Tony asked confused as he followed him into the second room. Gibbs's cell phone rang, but he ignored it.

"Shit," Tony groaned as Gibbs pushed him up against the closed door, and kissed him hard.

"Though we weren't doing this stuff at work boss." he gasped.

Gibbs smirked at him, "Thought you needed this."

Tony nodded, "I do; it's just that I thought we weren't going to."

Gibbs sighed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Tony knew it was meant as an apology, but he wasn't going to have any of it. He wanted something rougher and more passionate. He pushed against Gibbs, crushing their lips together and trying to gain control Gibbs fought back and it had them bumping into the table, knocking the chair over and Tony smacking his head off the wall as he was pressed between it and his lover.

He'd been aware of the phone ringing a few more times, which he pulled from its holder and threw onto the table. Not only had the ringing been too close but it had been uncomfortably digging into his skin.

He hadn't been aware of much else except Gibb's mouth and hands all over his upper body, staying away from the sensitive spots so they could stop at any time but he didn't much care.

"Boss I-"

Tony and Gibbs both looked towards the door where a completely shocked McGee was standing. Tony felt his insides clench and go cold. He was sure McGee was going to run any second now, straight to the Director. He'd screwed up, he should have known not to take the chance, should have realized that the one and only time they broke their own rules someone would catch them.

McGee kicked into full gear, "AH! Oh god I'm so sorry!" He was out the door in less than a second.

"Boss?" Tony asked, a hint of fear in his voice as Gibbs stepped away and straightened himself out.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, which Tony took to mean as 'why aren't you following my lead?' and started to do just that, smoothing his shirt out and flattening his hair. Gibbs then opened the door and ordered McGee in, closing the door behind him with a slam.

"Boss I," McGee started but Gibbs cut him off.

"What do you have to report McGee."

McGee stuttered for a moment and Tony wondered why he was ignoring the fucking huge elephant in the room like it was an insignificant ant.

"I uh…..Arianna Johnson killed her husband. I found a stolen schematic of the base Lieutenant Johnson worked at with detailed notes. She lied Boss."

Gibbs nodded, "Good work." Then he fixed McGee with his most lethal stare that made Tony flinch as well. "Don't speak of this."

McGee nodded fervently, 'I…I wasn't going to. It's surprising, but I don't care. Honestly Boss, I'm just glad you weren't…uh naked."

Tony snorted with laughter.

"I believe you. Go." Gibbs ordered. McGee left quickly and Gibbs turned to Tony.

"You knew he wasn't going to tell anyone?" Tony asked as they put the room back in order.

Gibbs nodded, "He had a friend who was a lesbian. It's the last thing he as to be prejudice about."

Tony sighed in relief. Gay publicity was the last thing he needed to deal with. It was also one less thing he thought he had to hide from Tim, given their fast building friendship. Maybe he could find out if Tim had ever done it with a man. That would be interesting.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Oooh, two in one day. I hope this was ok as I'm not one for writing intimate scenes. And for those who may question why Tony called Gibbs Boss it's because while they are at work it's _always_ Boss, no matter their relationship status. It keeps them from slipping up, and keeps them professional. It's also like an ingrained thing in Tony's brain, "Boss" at work, "Jethro" at home.**


End file.
